Claro Como el Cristal
by Cliffan
Summary: Hay algo en la mirada de Bellamy que Clarke no puede descifrar. Hay algo en la manera en que él la mira, como si la examinara a fondo, como si la viera transparente como el agua, como si leyera sus pensamientos, claros como el cristal, de una manera que ella no logra entender. Sin hablarle, sin tocarle, Bellamy puede hacerla y deshacerla a su antojo.


**Universo: **_Serie._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**CLARO COMO EL CRISTAL**

[Viñeta]

Hay algo en la mirada de Bellamy que Clarke no puede descifrar. Hay algo en la manera en que él la mira, como si la examinara a fondo, como si la viera transparente como el agua, como si leyera sus pensamientos, claros como el cristal, de una manera que ella no logra entender. Sin hablarle, sin tocarle, Bellamy puede hacerla y deshacerla a su antojo.

Es tonto. Es estúpido. ¿Por qué él?

Clarke puede sentir la mirada de Bellamy, identificarla sin necesidad de saber de antemano que él está allí. Ella simplemente 'lo sabe'; está consciente de su presencia. Es un instinto natural, algo mucho más místico que un sexto sentido.

Al inicio era un poco aterrador; Bellamy era un chico rudo, uno de los 'malos'. Él se oponía a ella y ella se oponía a la filosofía de él. Siendo así, casi enemigos, era difícil, casi escalofriante, sostenerle la mirada por más de un segundo. Era como si él la quisiese devorar completa. Doblegarla a su antojo y hacerla y deshacerla cuando quisiera. Marcarla como ganado, enseñarle su poder.

Pero Clarke nunca se dejó. Siempre le sostuvo la mirada con la frente en alto y sin titubear. Sus creencias contra las suyas chocaban más a menudo de lo que cualquiera podría desear. Y en cada mirada, en cada discusión, Clarke aprendía un poco más de Bellamy.

Bellamy no era un chico superficial, un hombre hambriento de poder y libertinaje. Era un alma rota, deshecha, incluso más que ella. Había sufrido lo suficiente. Por su madre. Por su hermana. Porque Bellamy en El Arca había sufrido más por los otros que por sí mismo. Como si él fuera un segundo plano. Como si su vida se resumiera a proteger y él, Bellamy, fuera un simple adorno. Y, a pesar de todo eso, era un hombre cálido y amable, aunque sus maneras pudieran engañar a la gente.

Mas no a ella. Bellamy ya no podría engañarla más a Clarke.

De una manera u otra, las filosofías de ambos convergieron. Su pensamiento se convirtió en uno solo. Ambos querían lo mismo, ambos luchaban por lo mismo. Sus pensamientos para el otro eran claros como el cristal.

Ella y él; él y ella. Al final se convirtió en 'nosotros'. Se volvieron un conjunto. Compartieron el liderazgo, su difícil carga y su amargo sabor. Pero, al menos, no estaban solos. Se tenían entre los dos. Una mirada bastaba para saberlo. Eran cómplices. En lo malo, en lo bueno. Dependían del uno al otro con una confianza y una devoción que nunca creyeron compartir.

La mirada fiera del Bellamy del inicio, llena de arrogancia y hostilidad, fue cambiando poco a poco. Se volvieron miradas transparentes, miradas preocupadas, adoloridas, fuertes, valientes, defensoras de todo lo que querían. Pero, en algún punto, las miradas de Bellamy, aunque fáciles de entender superficialmente por sus deseos del bienestar de su gente, en la profundidad de sus irises, en el brillo de sus ojos, se volvieron complejas, inesperadas, sofocantes. Un mensaje para Clarke. Un requiem para matarla y un alegro para devolverle la vida.

No eran como sus miradas iniciales. Bellamy no deseaba pelear contra ella ni hacerle daño. Era algo diferente. Algo que Clarke no llegaba a entender, pero que le volvía las piernas gelatina y el sentido del tacto añorante, ansioso.

Es tonto, es estúpido. Cuando Bellamy era su antagonista, ella nunca dio marcha atrás. Ni por él, ni por sus palabras rudas o sus fieras miradas. Pero ahora, sin peleas entre ellos ni cuentas que saldar; sin que él esté ansioso por dominarla, por mostrarle a los demás que su autoridad está por encima de la de ella, Bellamy puede hacerla y deshacerla con una simple mirada, de una manera en que antes no pudo y ahora podrá.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Perdí mi concentración a medio camino y como que me fui de tema. Intenté arreglarlo, pero no sé. Igual si metí la pata, espero que no se note… mucho.**

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó nunca está de más hacérmelo saber con un review lleno de deseos Bellarke que probablemente veamos cumplidos a medias y en mucho tiempo porque Rothenberg nos discrimina.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
